Teensy Weensy Pond
by Luin Nuin and Eren
Summary: Hello! We're the band Teensy Weensy Pond! If you love the band Great big Sea then you'll love the alternate lyrics we'e cooked up - and if you don't, well, you'll still be laughing your arse off anyway!
1. Intro by Erenriel and Mortimer

Introduction  
  
Hi everybody out there! I'm Erenriel, one of the members of Teensy Weensy Pond the alter ego, alternate universe, opposite gender band of Great Big Sea. All of our songs are to the tune of Great Big Sea songs. Most of them are about Harry Potter with a Lord of the Rings one thrown in here and there. Here is our play-list as it stands at the moment:  
  
Butterbeer (as sung by Prongs) - to the tune of Old Black Rum, composed by Nuiniachwen and Erenriel [This could have been sung by Prongs at a Hogsmeade visit.]  
  
The Weasley's Car - to the tune of Lukey, composed by Nuiniachwen and Erenriel [What Harry could sing if he and Ron ran into the car in the forbidden forest again in their sixth year.]  
  
Feel it Turn - obviously sung to the tune of Feel it Turn, composed by Erenriel [Harry after one of his nightmare's]  
  
Run Runaway (The Smeagol song) - to the tune of Run Runway, composed by Luinramwen and Erenriel [ A LotR song about poor old Smeagol]  
  
She's Got Remus in Her Eyes - to the tune of Seagulls, composed by Luinramwen. This was rewritten to poke fun at Erenriel's 'little obsession' with Mr. Moony. Lol! (Eren note: Luin you evil elf you! I will get my revenge! I swear it! [Luin's note: Yeah, sure. When?])  
  
Ordinary Night - to the tune of Ordinary Day, composed by Erenriel. This was written in Math class when I was really bored. I mean really bored. So don't blame me if it's the weirdest one here. Wait, that's a good thing!

My Apology - to the tune of My Apology (no shit Sherlock), composed by Luinramwen. About getting caught in the middle of a prank. Not very good, but oh well.

Prank After Prank - to the tune of Wave Over Wave, composed by Luinramwen. I hit a creative streak recently, that's why the double update.

Can't Stop Laughing - Fun little song composed by Luinramwen on a sugar buzz. It's about one of the Marauders plotting a prank in Potions class and getting caught by a pissed off Professor who doesn't find it at all funny.

Mortimer's Note: Hi. I believe that I should receive some credit here. It was my idea anyway, and I am always helping Erenriel so just picture my name under all of the "composed bys" ok? Good!

Disclaimer: All of the theme's belong to the respective authors and the tunes belong to the almighty band Great Big Sea. We've just given them a Teensy Weensy twist! The lyrics aren't ours, we are selling them to satisfy the fluffy pink bunnies so that we can rescue Sirius Black! 


	2. Butterbeer As sung by Prongs

BUTTERBEER (AS SUNG BY PRONGS)

I drank 16 doubles for the price of one

Trying to find the courage to talk to the one

I asked her for a dance – not a second glance

My night had just begun

Oh I drink to the father of Nearly Headless Nick

This butterbeer froth is mighty thick

So I'll raise a glass to that Hufflepuff lass

I think I'm gonna be sick

Chorus

Cuz the butterbeer's got a hold on me

Like a Grim wrapped 'round my leg

Cuz the butterbeer's got a hold on me 

I doubt I'll live for another day – Hey!

Doubt I'll live for another day

Oh the Queen of Hogsmeade is just walking by

Walking on by with Malfoy without care

That he stood in line since half past nine

And spent three hours on his hair!

Oh Moony's looking at me with an evil grin

I fear a bloody racket might soon begin

I must have said something to the Hogsmeade Queen

And the Marauders are joining in

Chorus

Oh I couldn't get in the dorm so I slept out in the rain

The classes are always different but the nights are all the same

Oh I hold it dear – my lovely butterbeer

And you know I'm gonna do it again

Chorus x2

I drank sixteen doubles for the price of one . . .


	3. The Weasley's Car

THE WEASLEY'S CAR

The Weasley's car is painted green

Ha me boys

The Weasley's car is painted green

It's the ugliest thing that you've ever seen

A-ha the twins are in the trunk 

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

The Weasley's car is filled with Jello

Ha me boys

The Weasley's car is filled with Jello

The inside is banana-yellow

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

I says Weasley what's that sound

I says Weasley what's that sound

Shh! Or the twins'll be found!

A-ha the twins are in the trunk 

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

I says Weasley I don't care

Ha me boys

I says Weasley I don't care

I just found 'Mione's underwear

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

'Mione's writing all our notes

Ha me boys

'Mione writing all our notes

What's with her and that 60-pound tote?

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

The Weasley's car is painted green 

Ha me boys

The Weasley's car is painted green

It's the ugliest thing you've ever seen

A-ha the twins are in the trunk

A-ha the twins are in the trunk 


	4. Feel it Turn

FEEL IT TURN

I had a dream I was moving forward

Trying to open that damn door

I've come to see my work rewarded

A new day has begun

Chorus

And I can see the world below me

And I can feel it turn

Feel it turn

Feel it turn

Feel it turn

A lost hippogriff flying on the run

Far away to a foreign land

Offspring of a secret world

A new day has begun

Chorus

The fog lifts to reveal potential

I the one who prophesizes

Our growth could be exponential

A promise is finally realized

Chorus

Feel it turn across the sky

For the world it learns

So must I

Tiny ball wired with golden wings

I see it! Circumnavigate

Soon I catch the snitch then we'll win

I'll never – never hesitate

Chorus x2 


	5. The Snape Detention Song!

L/N - this is why you never, ever, want to piss Snape off @_@

THE SNAPE DETENTION SONG

__

Chorus

And it's go, boys, go

He'll time your every breath

And every day you're in this place

You're two days nearer death

But you go...

On detention rap am I and I'm telling you no lie

I work and breathe among the fumes that tread across the sky

There's thunder all around me and there's poison in the air

There's a lousy smell that smacks of hell and bats all in me hair

__

Chorus

Well I've worked among the cauldrons and I've breathed the oily smoke

I've stirred up all the mugwort and it nigh on makes you choke

I've stood knee-deep in bile, I've got sick with a caustic burn

Been working rough, I've seen enough to make your stomach churn

__

Chorus

There's overtime and pranking opportunities galore

The students like their mischief, so they'll all be back for more

But soon you're breaking down and you look older than you should

For every bob made on the job you pay with flesh and blood

__

Chorus

On detention rap am I and I'm telling you no lie

I work and breathe among the fumes that tread across the sky

There's thunder all around me and there's poison in the air

There's a lousy smell that smacks of hell and bats all in me hair

__

And it's go, boys, go

He'll time your every breath

And every day you're in this place

You're two days nearer death

And it's go, boys, go

He'll time your every breath

And every day you're in this place

You're two days nearer death

But you go......................


	6. Run Runaway the Smeagol song

RUN RUNAWAY (SMEAGOL'S SONG)

Chorus 

See Smeagollum lying there in the Sun

Must destroy the One

Run runaway

Ring-Wraiths what a sight!

Give me such a fright

Ring-Wraiths what a sight

Run runaway

Chorus

You don't need the Ring

Power ain't everything

You don't need the Ring

Run runaway

Chorus

If you've got some fish

Don't bother with a dish

If you've got some fish 

Run Runaway

Chorus

Master's not our friend

No! No! He's our friend!

Master's not our friend

Run runaway

Chorus x2

Ring-Wraiths what a sight!

Give me such a fright

Ring-Wraiths what a sight

Run runaway

Chorus x2

Run runaway

Run runaway


	7. She's Got Remus in Her Eyes

L/N - this is a song that two-thirds of TWP decided needed to be rewritten from the tune of "Seagulls". It pokes a bit of fun at the other third's 'minor' obsession with one Remus Lupin. Enjoy!

Oh yes, and Erenriel my friend, please don't kill me. It could have been much, much worse. You know that, don't you? It could have been "Scolding Wife" rewritten for you.

Disclaimer - we own nothing, but Erenriel's trying to get her hands on any form of Remus she can. 

The Remus Song

She left Hogwarts one day in June

Dressed in her Muggle best

A kind man sat beside her 

As she cried her way out west

She moved in with her cousin

Found a job down in the mall

Her friends at school were laughing,

Said, "We'll see you in the fall."

__

Chorus

But you know that she wants to try

Never let you see her cry

You know that she wants to try

But she's got Remus in her eyes.

The people here seem really nice

But the summer's way too long

Her new friends don't understand

They just tell her to be strong

She's made a couple Galleons

But now there's a price to pay

She'd trade her job for Remus L.

On any given day

__

Chorus

Her parents came in late August

They wanted her to stay

But she snuck out with her broomstick

And flew back to school first day

The girls in school all knew 

About her yearning and her pain

Now the teasing's quite horrendous

But her Moony's still the same

__

Chorus x2


	8. Ordinary Night

Ordinary Night

I've got a smile on my face and a path to the Kitchens

I've got a craving for jellybeans, carrots and chicken

Oh you know

I may get caught now but I don't care

Revenge will involve purple hair

Come on let's go...

__

And I say way hey hey 

It's just an ordinary night

And it's all the same again 

At the end of the minute

It's got seconds in it

I'm so bored.

Remus stands on the corner, he's keeping a lookout

He might have seen something, what's he yelling about?

Oh you know

I think it's time to put on the Cloak

It's not worth this for a can of Coke

I think we're doomed.

__

And I say way hey hey

It's just an ordinary night

And it's all the same again

At the end of the hour

Lemons are sour

I'm so bored.

On a full moon night there's always some sorrow

We got into a fight and we'll feel it tomorrow

Oh you know

There were some really close calls

That turned into full-out brawls

Merlin that hurts.

__

And I say way hey hey

It's just an ordinary night

And it's all the same again

At the end of the night

Pillows are white

I'm so bored.

And I say way hey hey

It's just an ordinary night

And it's all the same again

The sky is dark blue

There's nothing to to

I'm so bored.

*

I've got a smile on my face and a path to the kitchens...


	9. My Apology

My Apology

It's not the way that I intended this

I didn't realize how few I would miss

But with every throw of my Fanged Frisbee

I hate to think what they have done to me.

__

CHORUS

They didn't see

That I was sorry

This has to be

My apology

Detention comes with blind indifference

My stupidity becomes the best defense

But if you consider the alternatives

I really didn't have that much to give.

__

CHORUS

A tragic victim of my circumstance

Never give the devil a second chance

If you do, you know that you can never pin

The crime on me, don't bother to try again

__

You didn't see 

That I'm not sorry

This will not be

My apology

My apology 

My apology...


	10. Prank After Prank

Prank After Prank

Oh I'm a Marauder, a prankster am I

The best times I have are blowing something sky-high

I've pranked the school over, north south east and west

In the middle of mischief's where I likes it best.

__

CHORUS

Where it's prank after prank, and detention again

I'm as happy a boy as the school's ever seen

There is no other life for a prankster like me

I'll elude all the teachers - try and catch me

There's no other life for a prankster like me...

I leave homework undone ten months of the year

Why bother to study when there's pranking elsewhere?

They'll never come out and catch us in the act

If they try to tell we'll claim that they're cracked.

__

CHORUS

Well the work, it is hard and the hours are long

But my spirit is willing, my wits are real strong

When detention is over we'll sneak back again

We'll drive old McGonagall right round the bend.

*

I've pranked the school over for five years or more

And oft-times I wonder what purpose it's for

I don't know the answer but who gives a damn?

I'll prank them again, right down to a man.

__

CHORUS x2


	11. Can't Stop Laughing

Can't Stop Laughing

I wasn't looking for detention

And I was working on a prank

And I was going undercover

I wasn't trying to be frank

But then you stormed into the classroom

Just like lightning 'cross the sky

And I knew that I would have to hide it

I knew that I would have to lie.

I look into your eyes

And I realize

Oh no, I can't stop laughing

My smirk betrays me

And I know I'm in hot water all again

Won't someone save me?

Well she came up to my table

And I accidentally caught her eye

She told me I had better 'fess up,

I told her it wasn't me this time.

She tried to grab me by my ear

Then she shoved me out the door

I knew she'd never believe me

But I thought I'd try once more

So in Potions class

I got kicked out on my ass

Oh no, I can't stop laughing

My smirk betrays me

And I know I'm in hot water all again

Won't someone save me?

Bridge:

__

She took house points away

Got detention on another day

I wonder if I should try to run

I doubt that it will do any good

I looked into her eyes

And I realized it again

Oh no I can't stop laughing

My smirk betrays me

And I know I'm in hot water all again

Won't someone save me?

Repeat


End file.
